things lost in the fire
by plutoondeck
Summary: They chose to ignite the fire. Don't feel bad because they got burnt. Mini-story of heartbreak and betrayal. Rated T for language.
1. Maya

things lost in the fire

Summary: They chose to ignite the fire. Don't feel bad because they got burnt.

A/n: because I don't think Riley can be so forgiving in certain circumstances. **This is not a Lucaya, Rucas, or a Rilaya story.**

* * *

Looking at the papers in front of her, Maya sighed for the millionth time. Running her fingers through her hair, she chewed on the end of her pen.

"Mrs. Friar?" Her soon-to-be ex-husband's lawyer questioned. She shook her head.

"She's Ms. Hart. She never took my last name," Lucas replied coldly. She looked up at him and glared. When she married him two years ago, she never expected him to speak to her that way. She pulled the pen out of her mouth and roughly signed the divorce papers. She jabbed the pen so hard into the paper, it nearly ripped.

"We're done here," she spat out. She stood up and walked out the room. She headed towards the elevator. She needed to get out of there.

"Maya wait," Cassidy Hayes, her own lawyer, reached out and stopped the doors from closing.

"Sorry, I just couldn't be in the room any longer with him any longer," she said in disgust letting the tall brunette lawyer into the small space. Maya felt comfortable around Cassidy. Mainly because the older woman reminded of someone of her past.

"I understand," she replied sympathetically. The lawyer gave her a reassuring squeeze. Maya leaned against the back of the elevator and let the tears creep down her face.

How was it at twenty four Maya was already getting divorced?

* * *

When she sits down on the plane, Maya figures it's probably her fault. She and Lucas were never really in love after all. They had passion and fire, but there was no real love. Sure they had been a couple since she was twenty and married for two years, but their relationship thrived off conflict and drama.

They started off with a Big Bang after all. Maya scrunched her face at the memory. It started when she was seventeen and Lucas was eighteen. They were juniors in high school, and Lucas had been dating Riley Matthews since the end of eighth grade. After the whole Texas fiasco and the New Years incident, Lucas had chosen Riley.

To say the least, Maya was a little bitter, but she hid it because she loves Riley.

Perfect Riley.

Riley had everything.

And Maya had nothing.

* * *

It was the night before their junior prom. She was sitting alone in Topanga's waiting for the closing hours. Her mom was on the road with Shawn, so she was home alone for the weekend. She was annoyed because tomorrow was prom night and she didn't have a date. Granted neither did Farkle and Zay, but they were going with perfect LucasandRiley. She had gone on several dates with potential guys (each set up by each one of her friends), but all of them were a bust. She wished she had at least picked one of them. She blow her hair out of her face when the door chimed open. She glared at no one agitated. It was almost closing time for goodness sake. She finally looked up and smiled. It was just Riley.

"Maya," she said frantically. Maya got up for behind the counter.

"What's up Riles?" She asked concerned.

"My grandpa Jed had an heart attack," tears ran down her face.

"Is he okay?"

"He's dead." Maya blinked processing this.

"Oh my god," the blonde gasped. She pulled the taller girl into a hug letting Riley cry onto her shoulder. No words were said for awhile. Maya sat Riley down in the chairs while she sobbed. The door chimed again. Riley was too distracted to look up, so Maya did it for her. At the door, Lucas Friar was standing there with a teddy bear and a bouquet of roses.

"Riley," he called out. The girl looked up at her boyfriend who sat down in between her and Maya. Maya inwardly glared at his ignorance. He set the gifts he brought for her down on the table.

"Hey baby," he cooed taking her hands into one of his and wiping a tear off her cheek. "It's gonna be alright," he said positively.

"Bubby," she called him by her ridiculous nickname. Maya rolled her eyes and got up to start cleaning. It was past closing, so she might as well get ready to leave even if the perfect couple were going to keep her there forever.

"It's okay baby," he pulled her into a hug and Maya could've gagged on the spot.

"I'm leaving for Pittsburgh on the m-m-m-morning," she hiccuped catching her breath. Lucas pulled back and held her by the shoulders and Maya turned her head at her.

"What?!" They said simultaneously.

"But prom?" Maya interjected. Maya didn't even want to go to the damn thing but Riley made her buy a ticket and a dress. Now she wasn't gonna go? Bullshit.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I have too." Without another word, Riley gets up and leaves. Lucas rubs the back of his head in annoyance.

"She can be so selfish sometimes," he gritted his teeth following out the door. Maya watches as he leaves.

Maybe the perfect couple wasn't so perfect as perfect as she thought.

* * *

(She was right.)

* * *

There's no rhyme or reason, but the following night at prom, Maya loses her virginity to her best friend's boyfriend.

* * *

Their affair lasted years behind the backs of everyone's.

They are sly.

They are manipulative.

They are awful.

* * *

Shit hits the fan the winter of their junior year of college. Maya and Riley had been living together since their sophomore year of college at NYU. Farkle was studying at MIT while Lucas and Zay were in school in Texas.

During winter break, Farkle is in the Bahamas with his family, and Zay had decided to stay in Texas for the break. It's Christmas morning, and Riley's spending the night in Philly with her family. She's not suppose to come back until the 28th. Both Lucas and Maya spend Christmas Eve with their own families, but retreat to Maya and Riley's apartment later that evening.

They fuck throughout the night and pass out early in the morning. They're sound asleep in Riley's bed when the front door creaks open. They don't hear Riley shuffling in. Placing her suitcase by the door, Riley drove back early to surprise them. She figured that Lucas would be at his parent's, so she knocks at Maya's door before heading towards her own. When there's no response, she carefully opens the door and notices that her bed is empty. She smiles softly to herself figuring that her best friend probably spent the night at her Mom's. She makes a mental note to text her later.

Riley goes into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. After her hot drink is ready, she hums to herself. She's tired and could use a nap before she heads over to Lucas' family home to surprise her boyfriend. She walks towards her bedroom and cocks her head to the side. She didn't remember shutting the door when she left. She shrugged it off and quietly opened the door. The first thing she noticed was an unusually large lump on her bed. She cautious approached it ready to pour her hot drink over an intruder.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed noticing the familiar blonde hair sprawled out on her bed. She dropped her cup of tea, letting it shatter all over her wood floors. Lucas and Maya immediately jolted awake revealing their naked bodies.

"Lucas?! Maya?!" Rage was evident in her voice. Tears were already streaming down her face, and all Maya could do is cover her body up in shame. Lucas couldn't even look at his girlfriend. "What the hell is going on?"

"Baby..." Lucas tried to reach out to her, but Riley immediately pulled away.

"Don't fucking touch me. Why are you guys naked? In my bed for fuckin' sakes?"

"Babe—"

"Don't 'babe' me. What is going on?" She demanded.

"Look, the truth is we've been sneaking around—"

"No shit. How long?"

"Four years."

"Four—Jesus Christ? Four years?!"

"Riley I'm sorry."

"Save your apologies Lucas. It's over. Please leave."

"Can we talk about it?"

"Talk about what? You cheating on me for four years of our seven year relationship? You not only cheating on me—but with my best friend? On my bed?! No fuck you. Get out of here. I never want to see your face again." Lucas opens his mouth to say something, but Riley shuts it by slapping him across the face.

"Leave. Now." Lucas gets up and starts putting on his clothes to leave. The tension is strong as Lucas makes his exit. After a while, Riley shuts down on the floor and bawls into her hands.

"Why? Why? Why?" She repeats over again. Maya gets up and wraps herself with the sheet. She sits down next to Riley. She reaches out to comfort her, but immediately retracts her hand.

"I'm sorry Riley."

"Do you love him?" Riley ask bluntly.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honey—"

"Don't," she said sharply.

"Riley, I'm sorry."

"Are you really?"

"Excuse me?"

"You lied to me for four years. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Maya I swear I'm giving you a choice right now if you choose me, we could forget about this. I can just forget about Lucas because I would always choose you." Riley sobbed. Maya just sat there, clutching her sheet around her tightly. "It's you and me forever. You are my best friend. You're my sister. I love you. I love you so much. You are the most important person to me outside of my family." Riley wiped her eyes. Her sad eyes harden and Maya felt shivers down her spine. She had never seen this side of Riley Matthews before.

"However," she said icily. "If you choose him, that's it. It's over. I don't want to fucking see your face again, you back stabbing lying ass bitch."

"I'm sorry Riley..."

"Maya..."

"...but I lied. I do love Lucas."

"What?"

"Maybe I don't deserve him, but I love him way more than you do."

"Maya..."

"To be honest, I'm not even sorry."

"Wait, Maya!"

"Bye."

"Ring power..." Maya turned around and without a single word, she took off the ring and dumped it by Riley's knees.

* * *

She chases after Lucas.

She chooses him.

He chooses her...

...he didn't really have a choice.

She did.

* * *

Zay stops talking to them. Lucas might be his best friend, but he could never forgive him for this.

Farkle destroys them with his words. Maya is one of his first loves, but he doesn't understand how she could do this. Not just to Riley, but to any of them.

Riley moves out that Christmas Day. She sends in her 30 day notice and pays for the month of January. Maya gets screwed like always when there's no one to help with rent in February, but has no one to complain to now.

* * *

(She chose him.)

* * *

After the heat of the break up dies down, Maya and Lucas are happy.

Sure Katy quits being the manager at Topanga's, moves out of New York, and travels on the road with Shawn. Shawn can't quite look at Maya the same way, but she pretends to not notice. Farkle doesn't answer her calls. Lucas' family openly hates her, and she can't even pretend to not care when they don't even try to be nice to her.

But she chose him.

She's happy.

* * *

They elope in Vegas. No one they would have wanted to attend would attend anyways. So they elope.

They're twenty two and twenty three on a trip with Lucas' school friends. She flies in from New York, but finds herself not fitting in with the crowd. She's broody and moody. He's plain annoyed.

They're sitting watching the table while his friends are dancing.

"The fuck is your problem?" He yells over the loud music. She wonders if he ever cursed when he fought with Riley.

"Nothing," she lies. He rolls his eyes and pulls her closer to him.

"Nothing my ass. Come on Maya."

"I'm just feeling a little left out."

"Why?"

"I don't fit in with your friends."

"Who cares? You're my girlfriend."

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"Would you rather be my wife?"

"What?!"

"I'm serious."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yeah, sure. I chose you."

She takes it as reassurance.

* * *

They both finish school. Lucas gives up his dreams of being a vet after a disastrous junior year. His grades plummeted, so he's out discovering himself. He starts as a bull rider. Maya moves to Texas. There aren't many places for her to sell her artwork, so she teaches yoga.

Texas is cheaper than New York, but they still have bills. Lucas gets thrown off a bull one day and gets taken to the ER. He has a concussion, several broken ribs, and bruised ego. He's sensitive following the accident and no one but Maya is there to comfort him.

* * *

The bills are piling up: the house, their beat up car, insurance, hospital bills. Maya's near her breaking point. Lucas lost his job because of the accident so she takes a second job waitressing to help out. She hates it.

Lucas drinks and blows their her money by gambling it away. She watches as he spirals down.

* * *

She spends their first wedding anniversary alone. She doesn't know where Lucas is. She doesn't care. She's packing her stuff.

* * *

He files for divorce first.

* * *

When she gets to New York, there's no one waiting for her. She texted Farkle about her arrival, but honestly didn't even know if he had the same number. It's been too long.

She gets off the plane, and there's no one waiting for her. With nothing else than a purse and large duffel bag, she hops in a cab towards Greenwich village.


	2. Riley

things lost in the fire: riley i.

Summary: They chose to ignite the fire. Don't feel bad because they got burnt.

A/n: because I don't think Riley can be so forgiving in certain circumstances. **This is not a Lucaya, Rucas, or a Rilaya love/friendship story.**

While Riley may not be forgiving, she's also not the angel of the story.

Also, if you don't like the story, don't read it.

* * *

"Riley?" Farkle whispered setting down a cup of hot tea in front of the twenty-four year brunette. He sat down next to her. Riley stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "Riles," he nudged her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" She snapped out of it looking up at her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay about what?"

"How about the fact that Lucas and Maya got divorced? Or the fact that she's coming back?"

"Farkle, I'm over all that."

"No you're not. Look at you, you're super tense."

"Well, I am, okay?" She said irritated.

"Riley..."

"Farkle, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of it," she says cooly.

* * *

Lucas chose Riley.

He chose her, and she's never been happier.

Well, except for the fact that he chose her over Maya.

For some reason, she can never get over the guilt that overwhelms her. Sure, she may always joke with Maya about her broken family, but she knows that Maya is more sensitive than she lets on. Riley knows that she stepped back, and so Riley did the same for her.

However, Lucas chose her. And oh god, Riley wanted him. She wanted him so badly.

"It's okay Riles. I'm happy for you," Maya says with a smile and sad eyes. Riley just nodded and hugged her. It's this day that Riley vows to do whatever it takes to make her best friend happy.

She just wanted Maya to be happy too.

* * *

(Riley's just too naive.)

* * *

In retrospect, she should've seen it coming.

However, she never expected the two of them to betray her like that.

* * *

Her first clue was her return from Philadelphia after her grandpa Jed's death.

The two of them seemed closer to each other even Zay could see the change in them.

Lucas was acting apologetic being the perfect boyfriend. He kept buying her little gifts and taking her places. She's wary of his perfect boyfriend act because, yes, he's a great boyfriends, but not that great. It's weird, but she just shrugged it off to the fact that her grandpa just died.

Maya was acting distant at the same time. She dodged most of Riley's calls, and she didn't even know why. Sure in school or at Topanga's, Maya wouldn't be ignoring her, but Riley didn't feel her presences as much. The bay window was empty for a while. When she relayed this to Lucas, he got angry asking why his presence wasn't good enough for her.

"God Riley! Why are you two so dependent on each other? You need to learn to stand on your own two feet," he scolded her breaking his perfect boyfriend facade. They fought for a while after that.

"Maya is my best friend! I would do anything for her!"

"Yeah? You sure she'd do the same for you?" He spat out. Riley froze. Something in his tone worried her. His glare softened the moment he let those words out. He reached forward and embraced her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he said softly. She nodded lost for words.

"I love you," he pressed a kiss against her temple. She closed her eyes. She believed him.

* * *

Her second clue was the sex.

She had lost her virginity to Lucas when she was fifteen. They had been dating for a year already, and he kept pushing her to it. She wanted him as well because with a face and body like his, who wouldn't? In his generation, sex was a casual thing, but she had grown up with Cory and Topanga as her parents. They dated since they were children, but still waited for marriage to consummate their relationship. Riley wanted the same thing.

However Lucas told her that he loved her.

He told her that he wanted them to be forever.

At fifteen you believe everything you're told by the guy of your dreams.

So she loses her virginity to him, and it's awkward and okay. She's not even sure if she orgasmed the first time, but it was with Lucas. She loved him. She did.

Their sex for the next couple of years gets better, but stays pretty vanilla. He doesn't ask to try weird things or even new things.

Then things change one day.

He starts demanding her to talk dirty: to say vulgar things, to praise him. It makes her uncomfortable. He starts calling her his "dirty dirty girl" or his "little slut". He's rougher with her. He bruises her hips with his large hands and bites her all around. He's no longer gentle and caring with her.

She indulges the changes because she loves him. So even when she has to wear scarves in late August to cover up the hickeys and teeth marks he leaves, she lets him do what he wants. She's still finding pleasure in their sex, even if she's slightly uncomfortable with the dirty talk.

It's when he starts choking her, does she draw the line.

* * *

When she's twenty, Riley feels Lucas slipping. He comes back for winter break, and yeah, she's happy to see him. She picks him up from the airport, sign in hand. When he sees her waiting for him, he quickly runs towards her and sweeps off her feet. He plants a big kiss on her lips. It's a picture perfect, and Riley should be elated to see her boyfriend after months apart.

He sets her down, wraps an arm around her, and tucks her off to his side.

"God, I missed you," he says kissing her forehead. She smiles.

"I did too bubby," she cooes. When they drive off to the apartment that she shares with Maya, he immediately notices the blonde's absence.

"Where's Maya?" he wonders. At this point, she's used to Lucas and Maya's close friendship.

"She's in Philly with her mom and Shawn for the weekend. She'll be back on Monday," she replies.

"Oh, she didn't tell me that," he says out loud. Riley wonders how much they talk for him to make a statement like that, but she brushes it off as he starts taking off her clothes.

Later when they're lying in bed, she's draped over him happy and content. He has one hand running up and down her backside.

"I love you," he says. She just closes her eyes and nods.

* * *

(Maybe she's the one slipping away.)

* * *

 _Betrayal._

Hurt.

 **Pain.**

Those are all the things she feels after Maya leaves.

She doesn't understand how this could've happened.

She gave them everything.

* * *

Uncle Josh is the one who calls her when Lucas and Maya elope. It's been two years, and Riley has erased and blocked them from all her social media. The pictures are still there, but not them.

"You alright?" Josh asks over the line.

"I don't know," she says honestly.

* * *

Later that night, she goes off the rails. She calls Kendra, her one of her major friends from NYU friend who's been begging her to come out with her for years. The next thing she knows is Kendra caking on make-up and fitting her into a size-too-small, pink body con dress. Her hair is curled and her heels are high.

"You look hot!" the short hair blonde says. For the first time in two years, she does feel hot.

So the two girls go out and hit the clubs. Kendra flirts with a promoter and gets them a table. There's a bachelor party going on next to them, and Kendra encourages Riley to talk to the best man. His name is Todd, and he's an investment banker. He's six foot two with slicked back-black hair and deep chocolate eyes. He buys her a bottle of champagne, and she finishes all by herself.

He takes her home without any objections.

When she wakes up with a pounding headache and no clothes on, she picks herself up and showers. She watches as the shower washes away all her tears.

* * *

 _"Maya is my best friend! I would do anything for her!"_

 _"Yeah? You sure she'd do the same for you?"_

Lucas' words haunt her.

Riley has always believed in things. That was just her M.O.

She believed in Pluto. It's always been a planet to her.

She believed in her parents. They were the two of the best people she knew, and they gave her the best of them.

She believed in her friends. Farkle and Zay proved to be loyal friends. They stuck by her when shit hit the fan, but she didn't understand how it got to that point.

She always believed in Lucas and Maya. They were two sides of the same coin. She always thought they were broken kids. She thought that all they needed was love. She happily gave it to them.

* * *

"Stay out of it," she snaps back to reality.

"No, it's been four years and we've barely talked about it," Farkle says wrapping an arm around her.

"There's nothing to talk about it!"

"Stop avoiding it Riley!"

"Farkle, they betrayed me! I did nothing but love them and they did this to me?! How am I suppose to feel about it?"

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't—"

"Don't say, 'I don't know.'" He scolds. "Riley, look inside yourself. How do you really feel?"

"Farkle, I...I..."

"It's okay Riley. Just be honest."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"They're the worst pieces of shit to ever walk the earth. I can't believe that they did me like this. I always felt guilty you know? Because Lucas chose me," she said angrily.

"He did chose you," Farkle confirms.

"So why did he fall back on her? And Maya! We were best friends all our lives. We could read other's minds! How could she do this to me?"

"I don't know Riley."

"Exactly. How could I be so blind? I let some white trash whore steal my lyin' dickbag boyfriend."

"Whoa."

"After all I did for them. They treated me like this? You know at first, I thought I did something to them, you know? I thought it was my fault, but really, they were the selfish ones! All I did was love them. I loved them and they did this to me. Why? Why? Why?" Tears fell down her face.

"I really can't say," Farkle sighs. He wraps his arm around her. Riley cries into his shoulders. Later that night when her tears dry up, she feels better than she has for a long time.

* * *

(Truth is, she put them on a pedestal that they didn't deserve and was surprised when they fell.)


	3. Lucas

things lost in the fire: lucas i.

Summary: They chose to ignite the fire. Don't feel bad because they got burnt.

A/n: because I don't think Riley can be so forgiving in certain circumstances. **This is not a Lucaya, Rucas, or a Rilaya love/friendship story.**

No one is perfect, not even Mr. Perfect. A little insight into Lucas' mindset. I'm thinking one last chapter to wrap this whole thing up.

Also, if you don't like the story, don't read it.

* * *

"You're a mess man," Zay says as he sips his pint. Lucas glares at him.

"Fuck you," Lucas says as he downs another shot. "Did you just come back here to piss me off?"

"No I came back here because you're my best friend and you called me," Zay retorts annoyed. He had a point. Zay was living in Calfornia when Lucas called and asked him to visit. Today was the day that he and Maya finalized their divorce.

"Best friend huh? Where were you for the last four years?" Lucas glares.

"Look, I admit that did exactly handle your break up with Riley well—"

"You took her side!" Lucas interrupts. Zay resists the urge to smack him.

"You fucked her best friend behind her back for four years!"

"So what? You're my best friend!"

"Well, she was my best friend too. Besides..." he trailed off.

"Besides what?" Lucas asks irritated. He wonders why he wanted him in the first place.

"How could you not tell me that you were in love with Maya?" Zay asks bluntly.

"Because I wasn't. Obviously," he lies.

"So you did what you did because you didn't love Maya?" Zay raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he lies again

"Did you love Riley?" Zay probes.

"No," Lucas lies a third time.

* * *

There was so much pressure for high school Lucas.

Get good grades, _so you can be a veterinarian._

Throw that touchdown, _for your school is counting on you._

Hit that homerun, _or you won't get that scholarship._

Go home and ride that bull, _so be a good grandson._

Be a good boyfriend, _because you don't deserve a perfect girlfriend._

Be Mr. Perfect, _don't show your flaws._

Do this, _do that._

Don't get angry, _don't be Texas Lucas._

* * *

Riley Matthews is _the_ perfect girlfriend.

She's intelligent: a straight A-student with the possibility to obtain an academic scholarship anywhere. She comes from a good family: a teacher father and a lawyer mother who owns a business on the side. A bubbly cheerleader who always sought the good in everyone.

She believed in things.

She believed in Pluto. In her eyes, that small rock was still a planet. She would talk for hours and make speeches for that sad little asteroid. Lucas never understood it, all he knew that she was the girl that occupied his mind all the time.

Lucas loved and hated that about her: she was a believer.

The number one thing she believed in was him. She believed that Lucas was a good person. His past didn't matter to her, and when he was with her, Lucas was a better man. She made him want to be a better person, a better friend, a better boyfriend. He wanted to be perfect for her.

However... her belief in him... it was suffocating.

She wasn't pushy in any sense of the word, but he felt like he had to more than he was for her.

He wasn't perfect.

No one is.

* * *

(Except Riley, Riley is perfect.)

* * *

Maya Hart is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life.

Yes, Riley, his girlfriend of so many years, is also beautiful, but Maya is something else.

Her soft blue eyes contrast her firey personality. Her dirty blonde hair is almost never brushed, but somehow always falls just the right way. Her lips are full and pouty, and he just wants to ravage them. She's so small; he just wants to tuck her into his side and keep her forever.

He chose Riley all those years ago, but he can't help to be attracted to her best friend.

* * *

(He wonders if he should've chosen Maya instead.)

* * *

"We shouldn't do this," Maya says as Lucas approaches her in dark. It was their junior prom when they start their affair. Her mom is gone for the weekend because they were going to have a big sleepover, just the five of them. However with the death of Riley's Grandpa Jed, Riley's absence makes Farkle and Zay decide to just go home after the dance. Lucas intends to drop Maya off, but insists on using the bathroom before he leaves. Somehow they both end up in her bedroom. He's standing in front of her, dangerously close to his girlfriend's best friend

"Shh..." he says cupping her face. She turns away.

"Lucas..."

"I like it when you say my name," he says in a hushed tone. She looks at him again, and he's lost in those blue eyes. He leans forward and closes his eyes.

If she doesn't kiss him back, he'll apologize and go home.

If she does kiss him back, they're both goners.

* * *

(She kisses him, and they're both goners.)

* * *

Shit hits the fan four years later.

Riley is the one who slaps him. _He expected that._

Maya is the one who chases after him. _He didn't expect that._

* * *

Maya brings out a side of Lucas that he's suppressed for years. With Riley he had to be perfect, but with Maya he can have flaws.

So he lets loose, but that backfires on him when he tanks a whole year of college. His grades are cringeworthy, and his dreams to become a veterinarian are shot.

Lucas begins to hate himself.

* * *

He asks Maya to marry him because he wants to prove that they'll work out.

He asks Maya to elope because he knows that no one will approve.

* * *

It's not until his accident that he realizes how too-good-for-him Maya is.

No one's at the hospital where he falls off the bull, bust Maya is. She plays the good wife and takes care of him while he's in the hospital.

She's perfect, and he starts to internally resent her for it.

Their life is shit, but she manages to still take care of him.

* * *

Gambling is easy. He knows how to play the game and research stats, so he can easy analyze the outcome of any football/basket/baseball game. He can't be a rodeo star, so he might as well make some easy money.

He does well at first, but then he bets higher.

He risks it all.

He loses it all.

Maya has to take a second job to support his habit.

He hates that.

* * *

(Having Maya pick up his mess makes him less than a man.)

* * *

He files for divorce after a long night of drinking alone.

He comes to the realization that he doesn't deserve Maya.

Just like he didn't deserve Riley.

He ruined the both of them: the greatest friendship of all time.

The only thing thing he could do for them is walk away.

* * *

"You're a liar Friar," Zay says. Lucas just downs another shot.

"They were too good for me anyways."


	4. End

things lost in the fire: end.

Summary: They chose to ignite the fire. Don't feel bad because they got burnt.

A/n: because I don't think Riley can be so forgiving in certain circumstances. **This is not a Lucaya, Rucas, or a Rilaya love/friendship story.**

Here it is: the last chapter. I orginially had this chapter containing only Lucas and Riley (because I'm a Rucas shipper). They were going fall into bed with each other. Lucas was going to try to fix everything, but Riley would have been too disgusted to push things further. However, while that's a very viable ending (because who hasn't relapsed and slept with their ex in their twenties?), I think I prefer this ending better.

anyways, Merry Belated Christmas.

Also, if you don't like the story, don't read it.

* * *

Riley just knew.

It was Christmas Day, and Riley had a feeling that she was needed at the Bay Window.

She had moved out years ago, but her parents kept her room the same. It looked exactly how it was when she was in middle school and high school: bright colors everywhere. While Riley loved it, her color palette had changed over the years. Her own apartment had very light, neutral colors.

She was visiting her parents for Christmas Day, when she felt the Bay Window calling her. She excused herself from talking to her cousin Meghan, her Aunt Morgan's child, to take sometime to herself in her room. Sure enough, there was a familiar shadow outside her window.

Riley sighs. She knew this moment was a long time coming. Ever since Farkle told her months ago about the divorce and the fact that Maya moved back to New York, she just knew that the Bay Window was going to call her. She slowly approached the window.

"Maya," she says as she lifts the window open. A shivering blonde turns to her.

"Riley," Maya whispers. Riley sighs again and nods to let her in.

"Get in, it's freezing out there." Maya doesn't protest crawling into the room. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just got here."

"I see." The awkward silence sets in. Riley studies the woman in front of her. It had been four years since she last saw her this close to her. Maya looked the same, a little older, but still the same. She was still so beautiful.

"So..." They say at the same time. Quiet sets in again.

"Riley, I'm so sorry." "What the hell, Maya?" The two of them stared at each other. Riley's eyes were filled with rage while Maya's were filled with regret.

"I know that I messed up, and I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. Is there any way that I can be in your life again. Can you ever forgive me?" Maya asked meekly. Riley leaned back against the window and sighed.

"Look Maya," she huffed. "I'm glad that you're here and apologizing. The old Riley would have forgiven you, but I grew up in the time that you ran off with my boyfriend. The truth is: back then, I would have picked you. I didn't just want you in my life, I needed you. I was so dependent on you, I was willing to forgive you for betraying me. I would have chosen you back then. Any day of the week, you were always the number one person in my life."

"Riley please. I never should've done that," Maya was referring to Lucas.

"No you shouldn't have, but you made a choice. After Texas and the whole awkwardness that happened afterwards, I asked you if you were okay with the fact that Lucas chose me. You said you were, and I believed you. I always believed you. How could you hide secrets from me again?"

"I don't know Riley. I just felt like you deserved him more than me. So I decided to suck it up."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you always have the need to protect me? I don't know if you realized it, but I was a big girl. I could handle shit. Just because I am an optimist doesn't mean that I need to be protected. I'm not some fragile bird. So I'm asking again, why the hell did you hide that from me?"

"Because he chose you first! How could I have matched up to you? Perfect Riley. Perfect cheerleader with perfect grades and a perfect family with a perfect boyfriend?" Maya said going off tangent. Riley scrunched her face up in annoyance.

"You know that I didn't pick my family okay? I just was born lucky, and there's nothing I could do about that. And perfect cheerleader? Give me a break! It took me five years to make a cheer team, and no one believed that I could even do it, not even you!" She pointed a finger in her ex-best friend's face.

"And my grades, you know damn well I worked hard for them. Sure I had my father for history, but I took several science classes and math classes that actually required me to study and not half-ass it. And you know out of everyone that my boyfriend was not perfect at all."

"I'm so sorry."

"For god sakes Maya, stop fuckin' apologizing," Riley screeches frustrated. Maya flinches in response. "I don't want to hear it! I didn't forgive Lucas when he came crawling back, and I'm not going to forgive you."

"Wait... what do you mean 'forgive Lucas'?" Maya asked confused.

"Oh what? you didn't know?" Riley crackled. "Lucas came back to me right before he went back home to Texas four years ago. Told me that whatever you two wasn't anything compared to what we had. That if I wanted him back, he'll do anything to have me back."

"No... you're lying," Maya's voice trembled. Riley shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't buy his bullshit, and I want to feel bad for you Maya. I want to feel bad that you fell for him. We both did, but I got lucky." Riley pauses. Her glare softens. "Thanks by the way, for fucking my boyfriend and letting me see what a piece of shit he is," she says harshly.

"Riley... Can I say something?"

"Please do, I'm just getting angrier the more I speak."

"The kids in eight grade were right: Lucas and I were like fire. We were passionate about each other, but we let our desire get the better of us. We destroyed every single relationship we had in order to feed into our fire, but we just got burnt. I made a mistake, Riles," Maya attempted to appeal to Riley by using a nickname. "You weren't the only person that need me. I needed you in my life. I never should have let Lucas have that hold on me. Please Riley, I'll do anything."

"Maya..." tears are now running down her face.

"Riley please. I love you. I have loved you the most out of everyone I've ever known," she begs. Her own tears are trickling the ends of her eyes, threatening to fall down. Riley lunges forward and embraces her with all her might. Maya and Riley openly sob into one another's arms. They cry together for what seemed like an eternity. They hold onto each other as if their life depended on it. Finally Riley pulls away.

"I'm glad you came," she says honestly.

"I am too," Maya says with hope in her heart. Riley smiles softly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Look..." Riley's smile falters, and Maya heart starts beating uncontrollably. "I forgive you Maya. I understand, probably more than anyone, why you'd fall for Lucas. So I forgive you for falling in love with him—"

"Oh Riley, I—"

"—I'm not done." Riley sighs, running her fingers through her hair. It would be so easy to forgive her for everything, but easy wasn't always the best choice. As hard as this was for Riley, she knew it had to be done.

"But I'm sorry. I can't forgive you for lying to me—for omitting the truth from me. It may not seem like a big deal, but you were my soulmate and my best friend. We didn't hide things, but you did. I know that you see me as some 'perfect girl who lives in her perfect world'. I had problems too, I was just better at dealing with them without everyone watching me." Maya scoots away from her.

"I just can't forgive you. I'm sorry. Not all friendships were meant to last forever." There is silence for a while. Maya wipes her eyes with the end of her sleeve.

"Okay. If that's what you want," Maya says softly. She leans forward and wraps her arms around Riley. The other girl relaxes in her embrace. Maya strokes her hair and kisses her temple. "I'll go."

"I'm sorry," Riley says into her chest. Maya blinks back more tears.

"It's okay." The two girls stay like that for a while. This time it's Maya who pulls away. She stands up and opens the window behind her. She's halfway through the window when she turns back one last time.

"You know," she says wistfully. "I've always loved this window."

"It's the best place in the world," Riley replies.

"Goodbye Honey," Maya says turning around.

"Goodbye Peaches," Riley whispers as she watches her leave. She puts her hand over her chest and clutches her heart. She wonders if the pain will ever go away. Maya said she needed her, but if Riley has learned anything from the last four years is that she needs to learn to stand on her own two feet. Maybe in a couple years...

She walks over to the nightstand and pulls out a small box. She opens it and pulls out their friendship rings inside. She places them on the closed window.

"Ring power," she says letting go.

* * *

 _"You are not allowed to abandon our friendship. I would never do that."_

 _"Riley, I'm pushing you away because I'm not good for you anymore."_

 _"Only I decide that."_

 _"You know why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because if this is my world now, the first person I want in it is you."_

 _"You're gonna save me, aren't ya?"_

 _"I am."_

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
